Operation: TRANSFER
by Key Supersam
Summary: (REQUESTED) Numbuh 6.1 is always there when Sector V and Global Command needs him, but can he be there when problems start arising from everywhere. Now he has to help save the KND before it could crumple with strong enemies and allies to help him along the way.


**Disclaimer: I do not own KND or any of the characters. Story requested by percy zoe and artemis fan**  
 **Warning: Starts off slow kind of, but it'll pick up later on. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Steady," Numbuh 2 aimed his MUSKET II at the adult in front of him, looking into the scope he had added to the weapon. It's been four hours since Sector V was alerted about a few adults brain washing kids with the new taco shop that only opened a few days ago. According to Global Command, children have been entering the building and came out hurting others physically and verbally. Acting like adults. For the past few minutes, the team has surrounded the area awaiting for an adult to enter and unlock the doors. Finally, the waiting was over. A young man, around his early 20s pulled his car into the parking lot. He whistled cheerfully, fumbling with the keys as he attempted to unlock the door.

A loud suddenly beeped in his ear, coming from the communicator lodge in there. Numbuh 2 yelled as he quickly lifting himself from the branch on the tree, taking off the earpiece and looking at it angrily.

"Hey, who's out there!?" The boy's eyes widened at his mistake. He looked at the adult who was coming near the tree, obviously displeased. "Brandy, is that you? I swear if you're going to scare me again!"

Numbuh 2 gulped nervously, putting the weapon over his shoulder and climbed toward the top of the tree.

"I'm warning you! Get down here!"

Numbuh 2 didn't reply, continuously climbing the tree in a rush. He was about to reach for the next branch when the sudden beep came again from the communicator, followed by a voice.

"Numbuh 2... repeat... Numbuh 2... you there?" A thick British voice spoke. Hoagie almost let go before quickly tightening his grip and putting himself close to the tree. He grumbled to himself, putting the communication device back into his ear.

"What is it Numbuh 1? I'm stuck here."

Numbuh 1 replied. "We... ticed... don't... worry... keep... adul... busy..."

"Numbuh 1? What did you say? I couldn't catch that? What was it?" Numbuh 2 quickly felt himself worry once the adult started shouting at him again.

"Hey! Who are you? Don't think you could hide! I heard you!" The adult was below the tree, looking up to find Hoagie clinging on the tree, standing on a short branch. "A kid? What the heck are you doing here?" The adult's expression quickly turned from confusion to anger. "Are you spying on me? Boy I could call the cops and get a hold of your parents."

Numbuh 2 didn't say anything, part of him nervous and the other part terrified. He started ignoring the adult, noticing a few figures moving towards a window of the taco shop. He watched his team, until he realized Numbuh 1 pointing toward the tree. It took Hoagie a second before registering what to do.

"Uh..." he began. "I wasn't spying on you... I was just uh... playing hide and go seek with a friend, but I got stuck up here and he hasn't arrived yet." Hoagie felted himself begin to sweat, closing his eyes, hoping the trick worked.

"Oh, why didn't you say something earlier kid? I could go get a ladder from inside the shop and come to help you."

"No!" He shouted quickly, returning his glare to the other kids as he saw Numbuh 4 take out something from his green backpack and placed it against the window. The technology lit as a large red laser circled around the window, Numbuh 4 took the hi-tech machine from the glass, taking a large piece with it. Big enough to fit the four. "I mean... no... don't I just don't want him to find me yet. It's fine, I'm fine."

The adult looked at him oddly, then took a step toward the shop. "Okay."

"Wait!" Numbuh 2 shouted.

"What? I got to open the place and clean it up before my boss comes."

"I just... I don't want to be alone. He has ditched me before and didn't come back!"

"I don't know... my boss can get really mad..."

"Please!"

The adult thought for a moment, before letting a sigh escape his lips. "Alright kid, but not for too long. About thirty minutes or so."

Numbuh 2 watched as his team entered the shop and put back the glass on the window. Numbuh 5 giving him a smile and thumbs up before disappearing with the rest deeper into the building.

He let out a deep breath. _This is going to be a long day_

* * *

Numbuh 4 quickly used his M.U.S.K.E.T to blast the security cameras and was about to continue forward before Numbuh 1 pushed him back.

" 'Ey! What's the idea- Ow!" Wally yelled, brushing off his head where he was bumped on, a loud shush came beside him from the African-American girl.

Numbuh 5 pointed at the front of them of two rottweilers sleeping in the middle of the hallway. The four operatives looked at the canines then each other, two pairs of confusion and shock.

"Ooo, doggies!" Numbuh 1 covered 4's mouth as she was going to speak more. She shot him a glare.

"Numbuh 3, we have to be absolutely silent, those animals aren't chained and could come after us any moment."

He released her as she let out a pout.

Numbuh 4 spoke up, whispering quietly. "Who keeps dogs inside a fast food place? So instead of alarms they have two pesky mongrels. What are they going to do lick us away?"

"Shut up Numbuh 4," Abigail replied quickly. "If you wake those 'mongrels', they'll do more than just lick?" She pointed to the front of her teeth then at the canines, eyeing them carefully. "And it'll hurt far worse."

"Yeah, yeah, what ever, I got it."

Numbuh 1 brought his index finger to the edge of his mouth, shushing both his teammates. "We are on a mission and we don't want to make it as difficult as it should be."

"Uh... Numbuh 1, what exactly should we be looking for?" Numbuh 5 said, bring her GUMZOOKA up and aiming it toward the dogs.

"Anything that could be controlling little kids minds and brainwashing them into children-like teens. We should start in the back, Numbuhs 3 and 5, you two slip through the small opening into the kitchen and inspect the food. Me and 4 will make sure these pooches don't make a move." He said, gesturing them to go as he held his SPLANKER at the animals, awaiting for an signs of movements.

Numbuhs 3 and 5 quickly jumped on the counter and entered the small, rectangle opening into the kitchen, acting as silent as possible. On the way, Kuki made small kisses to the canines, adoring them in her mind. It was until a few seconds later, Numbuh 1 angrily pointed at her to get into the kitchen. She made a face at him before helping Numbuh 5 look through the food and pots for anything suspicious.

" 'Ey Numbuh 1, you still going to the movies tonight?" Numbuh 4 spoke up.

The British boy raised a brow at the short operative next to him before angrily telling him. "Numbuh 4, we are on a top secret mission, the last thing I need to focus on is going to the movies."

"I know, but I'm wonderin' because I didn't want to go alone, not after the last time."

"What do you mean last time?" Wally felt himself slightly shake, realizing his mistake.

"I... uh... mean like... nothing, nothing at all."

"No you did something and as Sector Leader I have the right to know."

"Well ye' aren't going to know cause I ain't tellin'."

"Numbuh 4, what did you do last time we went to the movies?"

"Nothin'. It wasn't important."

"Numbuh 4, are you lying to me?"

"No, I ain't. The villains didn't come up with anything interesting!" Wally's eyes widened as the last sentence came out of his mouth, he quickly put a hand over it, but realized it didn't help. "Uh... well... I mean..."

Numbuh 1 folded his arms. "Villains! What do you mean villains didn't come up with any..." He could respond any longer as a pair of loud growls came nearby. The two boys looked over to see the rottweilers, fully awake, staring at them with red eyes.

Nigel nervously laughed, backing away slowly as Wally did the same. "Uh... good doggies, good doggies, don't do anything... rash... we were just about to leave." He pointed to the door and walked toward it. "You won't mind if we-"

A rottweiler snapped at him, causing the operatives to drop their weapons, shriek and sprint across the shop. They jumped over chairs and tables, finally standing on a tall counter. The canines barked and attempted to jump up, but failing a couple times as Numbuh 1 and 4 defended themselves with salt and pepper.

"Numbuhs 3 and 5, get as high as you can!" Nigel shouted to the girls in the other kitchen, suddenly hearing a large metal clash. The boys looked at one another and looked through the small opening to find the girls stuck with a fallen refrigerator barely on top of them, but enough to keep them stuck.

Kuki whined. "Aw! The doggies woke up! They might've been having a nice dream."

Abigail hit the Japanese girl with her hat, earning a small 'ow'. "You fool, if we don't get out of this not, we are going to be dog chow!"

"Oh right..."

* * *

Outside the building, the young man's eyes widened, hearing two dogs bark from within the place. Numbuh 2 tilted his head, slightly confused.

"Why does it sound like there are dogs coming from inside the shop?" The Operative asked, earning a quick glance from the adult.

"Because there are, I wonder what's got them so wild up, they don't usually bark this often." The man gasped. "Unless a burglar got in, oh no, my boss would totally kill me if something gets stolen! I got to go see what's happening."

He couldn't get far before Hoagie yelled. "Wait! Don't go!"

"I'm sorry kid, but I can't risk losing my job!"

"But I... I..." A sigh came upon his lips as he gulped and tightened the grip against the tree. He moved his feet slightly before jumping and causing the branch to break. "I'm falling!"

The employee groaned to himself before rushing to aid the young boy, about to fall. Not far from them, a pod dropped from out of the sky and opened gently, revealing another young boy with a SCAMP in his hands and wearing a large helmet, protecting his head. The boy quickly looked around then sprinted toward the back door, quickly picking it and entering the building.

* * *

The boy held his weapon, listening to the loud sounds of growling and barks echoing throughout the building. A smile went across his lips as he saw two other operatives, stuck on a counter. Spraying pepper and salt at the animals, which responded angrily, only trying to get up higher. After seconds of this amusement, he finally let his presence be known. A small whistles earned their attentions as he readied his SCAMP.

Numbuh 1 shocked at first put on a clear grin. The canines growled at the boy pointing the gun on them, his finger rubbing against the trigger.

"Khoroshiye Sobachki **(Good Doggies)**." The boy whispered gently.

The dogs ignored his warning as they rushed at him. In seconds he shot one down and flipped over the next, leading his gun to point at the second dog before blasting it, knocking both canines out.

Numbuhs 1 and 4 jumped off the counter, moving over to their comrade.

"Good reflexes Numbuh 6.1, nice job on being prepared for anything they did."

The boy chuckled softly and nodded his head. "Oh Numbuh 1, vat vould you have done if I did not arrive in time to save you."

"I think we'd be in a bigger mess than what has already happened."

The three shared a laugh until a voice alerted them.

"If you are all done catching up! We could use some help over here!" Abby yelled, causing them to run over and lift the refrigerator off of the two girls.

Kuki smiled. "It was a good thing you came! I had to go to the bathroom so bad!" She noticed the boy with the helmet and her smiled grew. "Numbuh 6.1, you saved us!" The girl gave him a hug earning a death glare from Numbuh 4 toward the boy.

"Heh, da I did. Kind of got me vorried vhen I didn't hear anyding from you guys." He replied, then gave a hug to Abbey. "It's great I came vhen I did, you all could have gotten hurt."

"Aw you know us, we are always getting into trouble." Numbuh 5 replied back. "Speakin' of trouble, Numbuh 5 found the secret ingredient that these adults have been hiding from us and odd technology that was behind the fridge."

Numbuh 1 nodded proudly. "Good job, Numbuh 5. Let's get out of here before this place opens."

"Vait... vhere's Numbuh 2?"

A scream was heard from outside, followed by a loud thud.

"Oh no," they all said at once and took the back door.

* * *

The next thing shocked the five as they saw Hoagie sitting on top of the young man, who laid their unconscious. The operative laughed nervously and spoke up.

"Sorry Paul, didn't mean to hurt you." He turned to see five pair of eyes stare at him confused, before shouting out. "Guys you're here! Numbuh 6.1, you made it! Man... you will not believe what I had to deal with so far."

"Oh trust me, Hoagie. I believe I do."

* * *

 **Got this done, it is a little late, I apologize but I do hope you enjoy! Don't worry the next few chapters will be longer, just wanted to start this off as a prologue but it'll build up, I promise. Got any problems with it just PM me and we will discuss it. Remember to Favorite, Follow, and ENJOY!**

 **Key Supersam Signing off...**


End file.
